marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mercy Connaught (Earth-5555)
| CurrentAlias = Mercy | CurrentAliasRef = | Distinguish1 = | Distinguish2 = | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; formerly | Relatives = Anton Connaught (father, deceased) | Universe = Earth-5555 | BaseOfOperations = Dragon's Nest | Gender = Female | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 118 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Silver | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Government enforcer; former gladiator; former vigilante; former industrialist | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Geoff Senior; Simon Furman | First = Dragon's Claws Vol 1 1 | Last = Dragon's Claws Vol 1 10 | HistoryText = The only child of a wealthy industrialist, Mercy grew up with a privileged background. Her mother died in a savage manner when Mercy was ten. In 8154, her father's torn body was found in a Game arena. Suspecting foul play from his competitors, she first fended off their attempts to take over his company. Then she signed up for a minor-league Game team the Equalizers, found the killers of her father and assassinated them all. She then murdered the paymaster, for which she was arrested. She was released into Dragon's protective custody to become a member of his newly-formed Game team Dragon's Claws. With them she won the 8157 multi-nation league final. In 8158, Dragon took the team out of competition. In 8162, she joined the reactivated team and took part in the operations against the Evil Dead in the 'Pool, against High Father in Channel City, , and in skirmishes between local barons in France. Later, a partially rehabilitated Mercy fought and killed the brutal vigilante Scourge, who she was disgusted to learn had been inspired by her own former methods. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Mercy was confirmed to be American in in response to a reader's question. * The backstory of Mercy exhibits certain inconsistencies. ** According to her N.U.R.S.E. Reloc File , her father was found murdered in 8154 and Mercy spent the next four years finding and punishing those responsible. Only then, after being caught, was she released to Dragon's custody and joined Dragon's Claws. However, in she was seen participating in the Game's multi-nation league final that, according to Dragon's Reloc File , took place in 8157, whereas in 8158 Dragon stopped participating in the Game. ** While explaining why Dragon's Claws could not live without the Game, Silas Stenson stated that, away from Dragon's Claws, Mercy had become a vigilante. At the same time, after Mercy had killed Scourge, her copycat vigilante in Canada, Steel explained to Dragon that it was Dragon and his team who saved Mercy from continuing her vigilante career and ending up like Scourge. This strongly suggests that Mercy's vigilante years were before her joining Dragon's Claws. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Marvel UK Characters